The present invention relates to firearms, and more particularly to an adjustable index mount that assists a user in establishing a consistent and comfortable grip on a firearm.
There is a variety of accessories available to consumers to customize their firearms, particularly modern sporting rifles, such as the AR15. Some of these accessories include pistol grips, angled fore grips, hand stops and barricade rests. These components can be attached to a firearm, such as a rifle, like the AR15. When attached to a rifle, these components typically are joined with the front handguard covering the barrel of the firearm. When in place, these components can assist a user in operating the firearm in a consistent manner. Most of these components are rigid, immovable projections against which a user can index a hand or digits to establish a solid, consistent grip on the firearm. Thus, when using the firearm, the user can attain a proper and consistent shooting form, which in turn can improve shooting accuracy.
While these components are helpful in gripping and controlling the firearm, they can be tedious to set up and properly configure for users of different stature. A component might work for one user's body type or user's grip style, however, that same component may be completely incompatible with another user's body type or grip. Further, these components can vary in size, with some being rather large and projecting too far away from the firearm, thereby increasing the likelihood of snagging that component on clothing or other objects. In addition, because these components are stationary, a user may have to experiment and reposition the components in different areas of the firearm, requiring disassembly and removal from the firearm.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement in the field of grip and indexing components for firearms.